


Enough

by Trixie (trixie_moon)



Series: Shuffle Challenge [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a song, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blue Paladin Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gen, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), In the Heights References, Keith (Voltron) is Nina, Klance if you squint, Lance (Voltron) is Camila, Post-Season/Series 06, Shance if you squint, Sheith if you squint, Shiro (Voltron) is Kevin, Tags Are Fun, shklance if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/Trixie
Summary: Lance stops an argument between Keith and Shiro, again. He's had enough.Happy birthday Lance!
Series: Shuffle Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858168
Kudos: 15
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> based on "Enough" from In The Heights

“Oh my God, _enough!_ ” yelled Lance, interrupting the argument between Shiro and Keith. They were outside the Castle, Keith had just returned from a mission with the Blade of Marmora. “Now you listen to me,” said Lance, breathing heavily, angry and upset at seeing his friends fight. They’d been at it for almost an hour, and Lance couldn’t take it anymore.

“Lance…” started Keith, trying to calm his fellow paladin.

“ _Carajo_ , I said _enough_! I’m sick of all this fighting!” cried Lance furiously.

Shiro bit his lip before firmly saying, “Lance,”

Lance rolled his eyes in annoyance, “YAPAPAPAPA!” he said, imitating a small dog with his hand. “I think you’ve said enough. Now listen to what I say. What I say goes.”

He sighed, leaning against Blue, his Lion and said, “Shiro, you pushed us all away,”

Shiro said, “I’m trying to-”

“I don't want to hear it.” interrupted Lance shortly, before softening slightly, “We make decisions as a team now. And throwing the rebels out like that? You sound just like Zarkon. We _all_ know what a sonofabitch he is. You think it all comes down to you,”

“Lance, please, let’s talk about it” pleaded Shiro, looking a bit nervous and uncomfortable at the mention of their enemy.

Lance gave a small scoff. “No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no, no, no! No, you don’t!” He approached Shiro sternly, “When you have a problem, you come home! You don’t go off and make matters worse on your own. One day you’re gonna come back home and you’re not gonna find me waiting anymore...”

“I’m sorry,” said Shiro sheepishly, knowing he _had_ been running off on missions to find Zarkon.

“Hmph. Damn right you’re sorry,” replied Lance. 

Then he rounded on Keith. “So you stayed out all night?”

“Lance!” said Keith, shocked and offended, about to retort.

“I’m talking now,” said Lance. “You scared us half to death, you know that, right?”

“I’m sorry -” said Keith, looking uncomfortable.

“Don’t apologize to me, you save it for your leader.”

“What?” 

“Look at Shiro,”

And Keith did. But he was still confused. Shiro looked tired, sure, but he was _always_ like that. Lance sighed, explaining everything that had transpired since Keith’s departure to him.

“He doesn’t sleep when you’re gone. He’s worked his whole life to help you go farther And he can’t admit when he’s wrong. Now who does that remind you of?” said Lance knowingly.

“You two deserve each other!” 

Keith blushed.

“For months you lied to us! What did we do, Keith? What did we do to make you think we wouldn’t do anything and everything for you?”

Keith scratched his arm uncomfortably, muttering, “Nothing. It was all me,”

“Good,” replied Lance. “Because I told you! When you have a problem, you come home. You don’t run off and hide from your team all alone! You hear me?”

Keith nodded. “Okay,”

“When you have a problem, you come home, so as long as we’re alive, you’re never on your own. Leave the Blade! Stay with the Blade! It doesn’t make any difference, as long as you come home to us,”

“Lance!” protested Shiro. He didn’t think Lance _or_ Keith was wrong, but he still wasn’t sure what to think about Keith leaving for the Blade. 

Lance ignored him and continued, “No, no, no, no, no!” He took a breath. “Enough lying! Enough screaming! I’m done trying! And I’m leaving it all up to you! It’s up to you! I’ll see you both at the Castle. Enough!”

He left crying.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> "Carajo" means "Damn it" or "Fuck" or something along those lines, as it really depends on context.


End file.
